


Unscripted Sickness

by IvyCpher



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Nonbinary Wakko, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Yakko falls sick while filming and has to be taken back up to the water tower by his siblings where they take care of him.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	Unscripted Sickness

They had been filming for just about three hours, but God did it feel longer to Yakko. He kept zoning out and stumbling over his lines at best and at worst needing them read to him. It wasn't something he was used to, he was always good with his lines and even when they slipped his mind he could always ad-lib himself out of any and every problem he ran into. But that wasn't the case that day.

As the day progressed on, Yakko had begun to feel worse and worse. His head swam, his vision blurred whenever he moved suddenly, and his thoughts melted together and were incoherent to even him. If he could think properly he might have thought that he was sick, but being sick wasn't in the script, and toons couldn't get sick… Could they?

Beside him, Yakko registered that his siblings, Wakko and Dot, were staring up at him with poorly hidden concern. Shit, it was his line and was supposed to say something. But his mind was a mess and he couldn't think of a single thing besides how horrible he felt. "Uhh-.... Line?"

There came loud groaning from the dozens of people working off set. "Cut!" The director cried loudly, "Jesus, take five!"

"Yakko, are you alright?" Dot asked quickly, taking Yakko's arm.

"Yeah, you look like I did after I ate that fuzzy thing in the back of the fridge." Seconded Wakko, taking a hold of their brother's other arm. He shook his head, frowning. "Did you eat something bad?"

Thinking hard, Yakko shook his head. "I mean I just had cereal this morning. But don't worry about me, sibs. I'm fine,  _ really."  _ He insisted, despite feeling like he might fall over any second. He was the eldest afterall, he couldn't be sick. He had to take care of Dot and Wakko. He had to stay strong for them.

Wakko and Dot then shared a look that quite clearly said that Yakko was full of shit and they were not having it.

"Look, I'm fine!" Yakko said again, pulling his arms out of his siblings' grip but stumbling. "I'm just having an off day is all."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Dot sighed. "Okay, Mr. I Look Like I'm Going to Keel Over and Die, what are we shooting if you're 'fine'?"

"Uhh-..." Yakko looked around the set, "Political satire?"

Shrugging, Wakko looked between his two siblings. "Maybe he is fine then."

Dot groaned, "Gah!" She pointed angrily to Yakko, "He's not fine and he knows it! Basically half of everything we do on this show is satirical!"

"Yeah, it was a choice between that and some slapstick comedy." Admitted Yakko, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, sis, really I'm fine. I mean, I might not know what we're filming but we should just finish it up to get it done with."

Dot looked like she was going to explode right then and there but Wakko spoke first. "You get upset when we push ourselves too much, why are you treating yourself any different? Last time I had that big stomachache you wouldn't let me walk on to the set until I felt better."

For one of the few times in his life, Yakko was finding it hard to find a reply. "Well, that's different." He said quickly. "You had food poisoning because you ate that grilled cheese and bacon sandwich that was under the couch cushions for three months. I'm just-"

"Sick." Both Dot and Wakko cut him off, looking determined.

"I'm not-!" But before Yakko could finish that he was in fact  _ not  _ sick, he passed out on the spot and had to be caught by his two siblings so he wouldn't hit the floor.

Next thing Yakko knew he was on the sofa in the water tower and the pounding of his head was killing him. With a groan, he slowly sat up and looked around. Wakko and Dot were nowhere to be seen. He shivered and suddenly noticed how cold he felt. Looking over, Yakko saw a grey blanket beside him and pulled it around his shoulders.

"Wakko? Dot?" Yakko tried to stand up to look around for his siblings but when he did his vision became blurred and his head ached more than before. With that he fell back on to the couch and brought his hand to his head with a sigh.

A few seconds later there came the hurried footsteps of his siblings and they slid into the room from the direction of the kitchen. Wakko held a plate piled high with what looked like burnt toast and Dot held a plate with toast that was a considerable amount less charcoal than Wakko's. In her other hand she had a glass of water.

"You're finally awake!" Wakko said relievedly. They held out the plate of toast to Yakko and smiled. "I made you some toast!"

"Um…" Yakko looked at the toast and then back up at his brother, smiling tiredly. "Uh, thanks, Wak, but I'm not eating that."

Stepping forward, Dot shoved her plate of toast in front of Yakko instead. Along with the toast there were two little, white pills on the plate as well. "That's why I made some toast too. So, you still going to argue that you're  _ not  _ sick when you really are?" She questioned him.

Although Yakko wasn't the least bit hungry, nor could he really stomach the idea of food he took the plate. "What are these?" He asked, avoiding Dot's question and picking up the pills to examining them. "You guys aren't going to finish me off are you?" He laughed softly, keeping the pills but putting the plate down on the water stained coffee table in front of the sofa.

Wakko took a giant crunch of one of his blackened pieces of toast. "They're those ivy-prophens."

"We had Ms. Nerz come check you out real quick." Dot nodded. She handed Yakko the glass of water and sat on the couch beside him. "She gave us a bottle to keep and said they'd help with your fever."

"Yeah! She even helped carry you up here too," Wakko shoved the rest of their piece of toast in their mouth and hurried to sit on the other side of Yakko. "She's really strong."

Yakko felt his face grow warm from something that had nothing to do with his fever. "You mean she carried me all the way up here?" He tossed the ibuprofen in his mouth and quickly downed it with the water. It was cold and it made him shiver as he felt it go down his throat. "I can't believe I was out for that." He said, putting his water down.

With a roll of her eyes, Dot muttered something that sounded a lot like "dumb boys". Then she leaned forward and grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table, handing it to Yakko beside her.

For a moment Yakko just stared at the remote confusedly. In their family no one ever just  _ willingly _ gave up the remote, there was usually always some type of a fight to see who would get it, and in so pick what they were going to watch.

"You gonna take it or not?" Dot snapped, waving the remote around. "My arm's getting tired."

"You two hate my shows," Yakko said as he took the remote. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're sick, dummy!" Dot shook her head. "Why else would we?"

As he chomped on another piece of burnt toast, Wakko nodded. "You watch slime videos with me when I've had a bad day." As he spoke they got crumbs on their sweater but he didn't take any notice of them.

"And you watch Queer Eye with me when I'm in a bad mood," Shrugging, Dot leaned against Yakko's side. "But if you really don't want to pick, I guess we can." She said joking, reaching for the remote in her brother's hand.

Pulling the remote out of Dot's reach, Yakko grinned. "Nah, I think I'll keep the remote, sis. No take backs on this one." He wrapped his arms around his siblings, already starting to feel better, and switched on the TV. He gasped, "I wonder what the history channel has on!"

Wakko and Dot leaned forward to share pained looks with one another at Yakko's mention of the history channel.

"Oh my God, a documentary on the Watergate scandal just started!" Yakko said excitedly, having quickly found the history channel. His fingers hovered over the button to click on the channel, however. "You sure you guys really wanna watch it though?" He began slowly. "I know you guys think history stuff is boring." Despite how much Yakko really wanted to watch it, he didn't want to force his siblings into anything. Especially when he had already messed up their filming schedule and probably worried them with being sick.

Dot and Wakko nodded.

"You always watch out stuff, we should watch yours too." Shrugged Wakko. Having finished up their toast he too leaned into Yakko. "Even if it is…. Boring."

"Yeah, I mean-" Dot started, "We've joked about Nixon enough that I really ought to try and know more about his scandal thing. I'll try not to zone out." She smiled, "But after this, Wakko and I are picking something to watch."

Even though he already knew he was going to agree to it, Yakko took a few seconds to pretend to think about Dot's idea. "Deal." He said finally, hugging his siblings closer and clicking on to the history channel. "But it's really not boring at all, it's-"

Dot cut him off, "Are you going to explain it, or is your documentary, sir Yaks-A-Lot?"

"Fine," Yakko smiled. Yeah, maybe his head still hurt a little and he still didn't feel like he was on 100%, but he was with his sibs and he was relaxing and that was always enough to make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head ever since before the reboot came out! Don't mind how that in this fic I just basically project onto Yakko an unhealthy amount-
> 
> Also Wakko is nonbinary and uses he/they pronouns and no one can change my mind!
> 
> Anywho, Animaniacs had to be one of my first TV show obsessions and I'm so happy to be getting back into it!


End file.
